bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Golden-Skinned Being
The Golden-Skinned Being (or Golden Being) was a powerful and mysterious entity created by a group of Skakdi by fusing a Zyglak, a Vortixx, a Steltian worker, and the six Piraka inside a tank of Energized Protodermis. History After taking control of the Great Spirit Robot, Makuta Teridax learned that the golden-skinned being could be created from the fusion of certain beings. For unknown reasons, he decided to place the idea to create the fusion in the minds of a group of Skakdi, leading them to believe that the being would help them defeat Teridax. Zakaz The Skakdi retrieved five of the Piraka after the destruction of Daxia where they had been imprisoned. They also retrieved a Zyglak, a Vortixx, and a Steltian laborer. They brought these beings to an underground chamber in Zakaz placed all of these beings in a large tank of Energized Protodermis. Unbeknownst to them, Zaktan was hiding nearby, and he willingly entered the tank after the others. The golden-skinned being emerged from the tank and promised the Skakdi a gift if they would feed it. They approached and the being began to "feed" on them, drawing energy from their hopes and dreams and making them real. The Toa Mahri, who had been spying on these events on a mission from the Order of Mata Nui, were mentally enslaved to the Skakdi as a result. Spherus Magna Shortly after the golden-skinned being's creation, Teridax was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, and the being, along with its slaves, traveled to Spherus Magna by removing a section of the Great Spirit Robot. They traveled to a beach (trailed by Kopaka), where the being created a fortress larger than Metru Nui on a cliff to serve as its base of operations as it prepared to lead its army to conquer and enslave the inhabitants of Spherus Magna. An ancient being known as Annona, which fed on dreams, soon arrived at the fortress to prey on the dreams of the golden being's slaves. The golden being attacked her, but she absorbed the dreams of the Skakdi anyway, which caused his fortress to begin to fade out of existence. The golden being brought the hallucinations of the Skakdi, maddened by the loss of their dreams, to life. An Agori named Sahmad had followed Annona to the fortress. Sahmad charged at Annona with a stone spike that had been empowered by the golden being to harm her, and injured her seriously. The golden being took this opportunity to telepathically instruct Sahmad to dream of something that would stop Annona. Sahmad dreamed of a world without dreams, and the golden being made it happen. Realizing that she would slowly starve to death in a world without dreams, Annona attempted to make a deal with the golden being. The golden being agreed to put Annona in a world where she could thrive, but only if Sahmad was allowed to dream this world. Sahmad dreamed of a lush paradise filled with beings like Annona, who would feed off of each other's dreams and eventually starve. The golden being created this world and teleported Annona there. Afterward, the golden being returned the world's ability to dream through Sahmad. The golden being warned Sahmad of its ambitions, then allowed him to leave. Powers and Traits The golden being was twelve feet tall and extremely muscular, with a green-eyed reptilian face. It possessed telepathic abilities, and it had the power to bring the imaginations of those around it into reality. In some unknown manner, it drew energy from this process, referring to it as "feeding." This power had no known limitations, and the being appeared not to have full control over it, bringing to life the dreams of the mad Skakdi that Annona had preyed on without intending to. It also exhibited the power to mentally enslave other beings and the power to remove physical objects from existence, though it is unclear if these were separate powers or manifestations of its extremely versatile dream realization power. It was not known to use any equipment, nor did it wear a Kanohi. Quotes Appearances *''Reign of Shadows'' (First appearance) *''The Powers That Be'' (Mentioned only) *''Sahmad's Tale'' Category:2010 Category:Piraka Category:Matoran Universe Category:Characters Category:Fusion Characters Category:2011